


Murder and a Movie

by Shinigami24



Series: Holiday Mysteries [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Murder Mystery, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Fenris' books comes to life on the silver screen and the murderer comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 as promised. There will be more mystery specials. But I'm holding off on them until we get to S4 for Teen Wolf. In the meantime, enjoy my other fics.

_April 12, 1974_

_Conrad Fenris left the bar after having drinks with a friend. He ran into someone outside in the hallway. Upon seeing the person, he went tense._

_"What do you want?" he asked curtly.  
_

_"Now, you're too good to talk to me?" came the reply._

_"I told you! I'm not giving you the manuscript and I meant it!" Conrad retorted angrily. All of sudden, the person Conrad was arguing with ran at him and quickly shoved him out of the nearest window. People outside heard glass breaking. When they looked around confused, someone let out an exclaimation of shock and pointed at the falling body. Conrad fell from the sky and landed head first on the sidewalk. A woman screamed as her husband ran to the payphone booth and started dialing 911. While everyone were panicking, the killer left the building unnoticed._

March 15, 2004

The day after Harris's arrest, the group was meeting with the McKenna sisters. Foxglove and Jasmine McKenna were Conrad's granddaughters. They had blue eyes and brown eyes. They were in their mid 20s. _  
_

"Why did you want to meet us?" Jasmine asked after everyone had finished introducing themselves.

"We found your grandfather's manuscripts." Derek stated as Stiles gave them the box. The siblings took the manuscripts to look at them in shock.

"We thought those stories were total lies." Foxglove breathed.

"Speaking of lies, the stories about your grandpa committing suicide? All lies! He was murdered." Stiles announced, as he pointed the letter out. Foxglove picked the letter up and started reading it with Jasmine. At the end, both sisters looked sad.

"We knew it, even if no one said so." Jasmine spoke sadly.

"What was the circumstances?" Lydia asked.

"He fell from the second story floor of a downtown restaurant. He died three days later." Foxglove explained.

"Can you catch his killer?" Jasmine asked.

"We'll help." Laura responded. A few minutes later, the group said their goodbyes then left. They had a cold case to solve in order to bring Fenris's family closure.

* * *

 The pack went back to the library to gather more information about Fenris.

"Okay. After going through articles about Conrad's death, I compiled a suspect list." Lydia began. Stiles listened to the long list of suspects.

"Does anyone have their current addresses?" Cora asked. After looking up said addresses in the yellow pages, the group split up to go through the suspect list. Some of their suspects still lived in Beacon Hills.

"What was your relationship with Conrad?" Stiles asked a suspect while Derek took notes.

"He was my cousin in law." Daphne Sienna spoke sadly. They spoke some more, then the duo thanked Daphne for help, and moved to different people. There were childhood friends, cousins, and old school mates.

Meanwhile, Laura, Cora, and some of the others got together to discuss Derek and Stiles.

"Show of hands. How many of you are tired of seeing Derek and Stiles dance around each other?" Cora asked everyone. All hands and paws went up. They didn't like all of this moping. It killed the vibe in the room.

"Do you have any ideas on how to fix it?" Erica asked.

"We should get them to work together more and let the friendship progress before we try anything." Cora suggested.

* * *

 2 weeks later, some of the suspects had been successfully cleared. So Foxglove wanted to treat the detectives. She took them to the set of 'Bane of the Night.' The set was tidy and pristine. One of the cleared suspects Halcyon Grey was overseeing since he was the screenwriter. The detectives showed up and the screenwriter welcomed them.

"Welcome! Everyone, these are the detectives that found the manuscripts." Halcyon announced.

"Will there be any other adaptions?" Lydia wanted to know.

"If this gets good reviews and an Oscar nod, maybe." Halcyon responded.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were upset. They had fallen for Erica's trick and ended up locked in a closet. The pair was leaning against each other but were still far apart. After several minutes of awkward silence, Stiles had enough.

"They want us to talk fine, we'll talk. I love you, Derek. I've loved you for years and if a freaking murder case and a locked door is all it takes to say it, then so be it." Stiles declared.

"I love you too. Very much." Derek admitted. Then he pulled Stiles close to kiss him. The teen melted into his arms happily.

Back at the studio, the group were enjoying their tour. All of sudden, one of the scenery sets fell and the group nearly got crushed. Luckily they thought quickly and got out of the way in time.

"How did this happen?!" Halcyon was visibly upset.

"Wait, the ropes were cut. This was no accident." one of the crew members announced.

"Why would someone want to kill you?" Halcyon was confused.

"Could this be the killer?" Isaac gulped.

'No!' Scott howled, letting everyone know what he thought of Isaac's suggestion. 

* * *

 3 days later, the group got together in the den of Hale Manor.

"It's down to Blossom, Sorrel, and Nash." Laura was saying. They discussed it, going back and forth on the sparse clues they had. Then realization dawned on them.

"Eureka! I know who the killer is! But we need proof that will hold up in court." Stiles exclaimed.

"We should set a trap then." Erica said. And so the group set up the trap near the building where Fenris died.

3 hours later, the killer arrived. They stalked into the restaurant. The killer walked up to the second floor where the clue was. The clue would incriminate them, they went to grab it when they got caught.

"Freeze!" the deputies sprang out of their hiding places.

"The gig is up, Blossom!" Stiles announced.

"You ruined everything! You could've just let it go!" Blossom Amaranth screamed into fury.

"Blossom Amaranth, you are under arrest for first degree murder and attempted murder. Other charges are pending." Tara stated as Deputy Parrish put the cuffs on the furious killer.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law..." Deputy Parrish began as he started to lead Blossom away.

A few hours later, everyone were gathered in the den at Hale Manor. The detectives were explaining things to everyone.

"We figured that Blossom had more to gain. When we interviewed you, you were remorseful while she was overly remorseful." Stiles explained.

"Why?" Mai Cerulean asked.

"She wanted his works. She gets the fame if she had gotten her hands on his manuscripts." Derek responded.

"Now we can safely publish his works. Grandpa can finally rest into peace." Jasmine wiped a tear away from her eyes.

* * *

 April 12, 2005

A year later, the pack was invited to the premiere of 'Bane of the Night.' The cast, crew and celebrities came to the premiere. Scholars and literature experts also attended. Derek and Stiles were star stuck.

"This is amazing!" Isaac chuckled. Scott woofed in agreement, the puppy was wearing a black bow tie. Everyone were laughing and enjoying themselves.

The present day, Derek walked in the kitchen and kissed Stiles. He saw the boiling pasta and quickly turned the stove off. Stiles came out of the memory and was a bit embarrassed. Derek poured the wine as Stiles plated the food. They sat down to eat their dinner and reminisced.

"So Halcyon is famous for his takes on Fenris' novels." Stiles mused.

"Everyone else are doing fine." Derek smiled.

"Foxglove and Jasmine became famous mystery writers just like their grandfather." Stiles replied.

"Harris and Blossom are in jail for life. I never expected to find out that Harris was hired by Blossom." Derek stated.

"No one saw Fenris's ghost again after Blossom was put away. So I guess now he is resting in peace." Stiles concluded. Then the couple finished eating their dinner and ate dessert. Then they got up and started to waltz around the room.

"I love you," the couple smiled at each other. They kissed and danced the night away.


End file.
